Prank Calls!
by SeRe-SeRe98
Summary: Prank calling the characters from the Tokyo Mew Mew seems fun! R&R pwease!:D
1. Deep Blue Sex Talk

**Deep Blue (Sex talk)**

SeRe: MWAHAHHAHHA! My newest… let's say "show" that will dominate over the world like my other show will soon begin!

MeLi: *sigh* Here she goes again!

SeRe: Yeah so, we're gonna prank-call a character from Tokyo Mew Mew each chapter! So today… IS DEEP BLUE TIME!

MeLi: Does he even have a phone?

SeRe: MeLi, we're in the 21st century! Even aliens have cell phones nowadays!

Roxy: -appears from nowhere- Let's get the show started!

SeRe: Yeah! –calls Deep Blue-

Deep Blue: How do these things work? –clicks every button until he reaches the green one-

SeRe: Hello?

Deep Blue: This thing can talk!

SeRe: No! It's a phone!

Deep Blue: What is a… phone?

SeRe: Dear, phones are a communication way on earth!

Deep Blue: They're stupid! Just like humans!

SeRe: Anyway, we called you to ask you about… something!

Deep Blue: I don't talk to humans!

SeRe: I'm not a human!

Deep Blue: You're using a human way to communicate with me!

SeRe: Yeah, because… You're so glorious and handsome that I can't look you in the face!

Deep Blue: A noble cyniclone! What do want to talk about?

SeRe: Sex…

Deep Blue: -blush- I'm not really expert in that topic, miss.

SeRe: No problem, we'll just ask you about your sexual life!

Deep Blue: If you insist, but for what is this necessary?

SeRe: For… ummmm… Personal… files?

Deep Blue: Personal files?

SeRe: Yeah, we'll record it and put the CD in your private file!

Deep Blue: Got it! Ask me anything!

SeRe: What's your favorite part of sex?

Deep Blue: -blush- Ummmm… The… contact?

MeLi/Roxy: -giggling-

SeRe: HeHe, right! Have you ever had a sexy nickname? How did you get it?

Deep Blue: There was this stupid human named Sarah or whatever her name was…

MeLi/Roxy: -giggling again-

SeRe: *sweatdrop* yeah…

Deep Blue: …that called me Johnny Debb but for some reason, that name seems sexy!

MeLi: -whispering- Deep Blue and SeRe sitting in a tree K-I-S-…

SeRe: Shut up!

Deep Blue: Excuse me?

SeRe: I mean, oh shut up! That's a hella sexy nickname! How did you get it?

Deep Blue: That stupid human hates everything that's logical, smart or creative!

SeRe: -anime angry mark- Really? Shame on her! Anyway, do you enjoy phone sex?

Deep Blue: -tomato blush- I'm gonna have to say no! Females trying to sound seducing in the phone are usually ugly in the real life!

SeRe: Oh, So have you ever tried whipped cream in the bedroom?

Deep Blue: Miss, that's just vulgar and indecent!

MeLi/Roxy: -giggle-

SeRe: And the last question, would you like to get raped by SeRe, MeLi and Roxy?

Deep Blue: -angry marks everywhere- YOU STUPID, DIRTY HUMANS! CURSE ALL OF YOU!

SeRe: -hangs up- That was way too short but who the SHNITZEL could handle him?

Roxy: -giggle- Sex questions? Seriously?

SeRe: If you think you're better, I'll let you do the next prank!

MeLi: Everybody! Tell us which character do you want pranked next? Review or die!


	2. Masaya Seeking For A Better Half

_**Masaya (Desperate Seeking For A Better Half)**_

SeRe: We got 4 Reviews! Can you believe this? 4!

MeLi: Well that's cool!

Roxy: I know, but we're gonna get 10000 reviews after this chapter because baby, I'm gonna do the prank today!

SeRe: Ok , I wanna see you prank calling…. –takes a random sheet paper out- MASAYA!

Roxy: Piece of cake! –calls Masaya-

Masaya: -answers the phone- Hello!

Roxy: Hi! I'm blonde 60-90-60, blue eyes no glasses, very long hair and very tall!

Masaya: Excuse me?

Roxy: I'm searching for a partner, are you interested?

Masaya: I'm sorry but I already have a girlfriend!

Roxy: Don't you want another one? What do you think of Pamela Amberson?

Masaya: -blush- She's hot!

Roxy: I'm hotter!

Masaya: Really?

Roxy: Yeah, I'm guarantying you that I'll never cheat on you or make you cry! I'll always be near you!

MeLi: -giggle-

SeRe: She's not better than me!

Masaya: I don't know, tell me more about you, wait! Where did you get my phone number?

Roxy: From a girl named Ichigo or something like that…

Masaya: What? So this is a prank call from her or something…?

Roxy: -wide eyes- -whispering to SeRe- He got it! What do I do?

SeRe: Give me the phone! –takes the phone talking with a seductive voice- Helllllo! I'm Ichigo!

Masaya: No, Ichigo doesn't talk like that!

SeRe: I'm Ichigo Sato…mo…miya…? Yeah! Ichigo Satomomiya!

Masaya: Okay, where did you get my phone number?

SeRe: Some girls from your school told us you were HOT! We wondered if you could date one of us!

Masaya: I'm sorry, I already have a girlfriend!

SeRe: So? We're hotter than her!

Masaya: How old are you again?

SeRe: 13!

Masaya: I'm 13 too, but I'm not that kind of guy that would cheat on his girlfriend with every hot girl he sees on the street!

SeRe: Ooooh, nonchalant! I like that!

Masaya: Satomomiya-san, please don't get me wrong, but I don't need another girl in my life!

SeRe: Don't be stubborn! A guy needs to have at least 2 girls at a time!

Masaya: That's sexism! Just because I'm a man that doesn't mean that I can't get enough women!

SeRe: Listen kid, I heard you're tanned, are you sure you're Asian?

Masaya: That's none of you're business! And I'm gonna report you at the police station!

SeRe: For what? For trying to find a boyfriend?

Masaya: For sexual harassing!

SeRe: I didn't even touch you!

Masaya: No, but you raped me trough the phone!

SeRe: Just so you know idiot, I'm SeRe and that other girl was Roxy and you just got phone pranked!

Masaya: NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO REPORT YOU!

SeRe: Whatever loser! –hangs up- Ugh, did you ever met a bigger idiot?

Roxy: Nope! Never! Anyway, who will it be next? That depends on you! Review now! XD


	3. Pai Random

_**Pai (Random)**_

SeRe: 1000 reviews, huh? I didn't believe it anyway!

Roxy: Anyway, it's MeLi's turn!

MeLi: Mine? What? But I've got no idea for what to do!

SeRe: Simple! Improvise!

MeLi: What? But I…

Roxy: Shut up! Now our next victim is… -drumroll- PAI!

MeLi: Pai! What?

Roxy: -calls Pai and gives the phone to MeLi-

MeLi: Ahhh, what will I do!

Pai: -answers- Yeah?

MeLi: Ummm, is Larry there?

Pai: You've got the wrong number! –hangs up-

MeLi: -calls again-

Pai: -answers- Yes?

MeLi: -speaking with Italian accent- Is Larry there?

Pai: No! –hangs up-

MeLi: -calls again-

Pai: -answers- Hello?

MeLi: -spanish accent- Is Larry there?

Pai: No! –hangs up-

MeLi: -calls again-

Pai: YES!

MeLi: -french accent- Is Larry there?

Pai: LEAVE ME ALONE! –hangs up-

MeLi: -calls again-

Pai: -answers- Y-yeah…

MeLi: -boy voice- Hi! I'm Larry! Did you receive any messages for me?

Pai: -hangs up-

SeRe: That was funny! But that's all?

MeLi: No, wait! –calls again-

Pai: -answers- LEAVE ME ALONE, LARRY!

MeLi: I have bad news, I'm pregnant!

Pai: Ehh? –blush- -hangs up-

MeLi: -calls again-

Pai: -answers- H-hello?

MeLi: Where do babies come from?

Pai: ASK A BOOK! –hangs up-

MeLi: -calls again-

Pai: -answers- Yes?

MeLi: -adult voice- Why did you call me? Who are you?

Pai: Excuse me, you called me!

MeLi: Listen kid, I'm going to report you if you don't hang up in this moment and leave me alone!

Pai: -hangs up-

MeLi: -calls again-

Pai: -answers- Yeah!

MeLi: Stop calling me, idiot kid! You're going to get in trouble for this, you know!

Pai: -hangs up-

MeLi: -calls again-

Pai: -answers- WHAT!

MeLi: Yeah, hi! I'm Larry and the pregnant girl and the girl with the babies and the last one! Hey, you've been prank called!

Pai: You stupid, ungrateful humans! CURSE YOU! –hangs up-

MeLi: -crying- SOMEONE HATES MEEEEEEE!

Roxy: -pets MeLi's back- Don't worry, MeLi! Everyone is gonna hate us soon! ^^

SeRe: Uhhh yeah! Review! I'm not gonna say "Review or die" (By the way, I just said it) because that's old! So I'm gonna say: REVIEW OR I'LL STEAL YOUR COOKIES!


	4. Kisshu Kitten has problems

_**Kisshu (Kitten has problems)**_

Roxy: WELCOME BACK TO OUR SHOW! Oh by the way, **DISCLAIMER:WE UNFORTUNATELY DON'T OWN ANY OF THE AWESOME CHARACTERS FROM TMM**

SeRe: Well, I think everybody already knows who's gonna be our next **victim**... Yup! KISSHU!

MeLi: And SeRe's gonna prank-call him!

SeRe: Yep, because I'm cool! –calling Kisshu-

Kisshu: -answers- Uhh, hello?

SeRe: -Ichigo's voice- Kisshu! I finally realized that Masaya is… is the worst ever!

Kisshu: Aww… what happened, kitten? What did that idiot do to you?

SeRe: -fake crying- Well he-he… I-I… saw him with a-a… ANOTHER GIRL… IT was the worst moment of my life!

Kisshu: Aww, poor kitten… How can I help you? Hurt him? Stab him? Curse him? Hit him? Beat him up? Kill him? Anything…?

SeRe: *giggles* All of the above…

Kisshu: What?

SeRe: Ahhh, no-nothing! He doesn't deserve our attention and rage!

MeLi/Roxy: *giggle*

SeRe: I just can't believe that it happened to ME… WHY ME!

Kisshu: Awww, kitty! I told you that he's going to hurt you!

SeRe: And that's not all! After I saw him with that girl in… that park… I saw a CAT!

Kisshu: What was wrong with the cat?

SeRe: That cat had a boyfriend! I know that she had because she had lil' kitties walking with her!

Kisshu: Awww, that must've been painful to watch!

SeRe: And that's not all! I saw a bunny!

Kisshu: And what was wrong with the bunny?

SeRe: -still fake-crying- IT WAS WHITE! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS? WHIIIIIIIIITE!

Kisshu: Uhhh, yeah! I know, white! ...women are weird…

SeRe: What was that?

Kisshu: Nothing! So tell me, may I comfort you?

Roxy/MeLi: *giggle*

SeRe: No, not yet! I didn't tell you what happened next!

Kisshu: -sigh- What now?

SeRe: It was this… COOKIE on the ground… it was begging me to grab it and eat it and I…

Kisshu: What did you do, kitten?

SeRe: I STEPPED ON IT! I swear I didn't mean to do that! I SWEAR!

Kisshu: Well… You should be more careful next time…?

SeRe: Oh, thanks Kisshu! You made me feel better! You're soooo sweet!

Kisshu: Really?

SeRe: Yes and I want to make a confession…

Kisshu: Yes, I'm listening…

SeRe: Kisshu, I…

Kisshu: Yes?

SeRe: I REALLY want you to know that I…

Kisshu: Yes, kitty, yes…?

SeRe: This is very important… You should know that I…

Kisshu: Yes? YES?

SeRe: I… -normal voice- I just prank-called you! Hah! Wasn't that fun!

Kisshu: … Yeah, whatever…

SeRe: Huh? Not mad at all?

Kisshu: Nahh, I knew it's impossible since my kitten belongs to that INFECTED HUMAN… MASAYA!

SeRe: O…kay? –hangs up- He's even creepier in real-life!

Roxy: Yeah, kinda… Anyway, REVIEW and tell us what do ya think and who do you wanna see prank-called next! YAY!

MeLi: And don't forget… EASTER BUNNY **TOTALLY **LOVES YOU! XD


End file.
